Arachne Ending: According to Me
by Generation-Facade
Summary: Read the real Myth BEFORE reading this. My teacher gave us a project to rewrite the orignal ending to the Arachne Myth, but the thing is he didn't read us the real ending so I had no idea how it ended. So this is my version of what happened in the end.


**AniXObi: "Hey ppl thanks for reading my prompt on Greek Mythology"  
Arachne: "Yay, finally a story just about me!"  
Hades: "I wouldn't get excited just yet, my little chibi demon. There might be some God camios."  
Aphrodite: *rolls eyes*"Can you, or your brothers, just stop hitting on every girl you see?"  
Zeus and Posiedon: "Hey, don't drag us into this now!"  
Athena: "Oh just shut all your faces and someone do the disclaimer!"  
AniXObi:"Umm...Athena I don't think we need a disclaimer for this story, but on the next one we will."  
Athena: " Oh, really, then can i do the disclamer for the next story?"  
AniXObi: "Um, Sorry the next story is about my OC Bristol and the Star Wars Crew. You guys aren't in that one."  
Hades: "Ahh, that really sucks, stupid star wars characters gettin to do all the stupid disclaimers."  
Anakin Skywalker: "Hey we heard that, greek idoits..."  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: "Now Anakin, play nice."  
Bristol: "Wazup mie hommiez?"  
AniXObi: "...ok, anyone else got a stupid remark to make before I start the story? Wait a minute how did you guys get into this story, your only featured in the next one, and i haven't even finished it yet..."  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: "Back door was open."  
AniXObi: "I should have guess you where gonna say something like that Obi. Ok anyone else want to make a silly remark?"  
Zeus, Posiedon, Arachne, Aphrodite and Athena: "Nope"  
Hades: "You bet!"  
AniXObi: *gags Hades then throws him in closet* "OK anyone else?"  
Everyone Else: *Anime sweat drops*"..."  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: "Wow, i've never seen that side of you before!"  
AniXObi: " You want a try, Kenobi?"  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: "Ahhh, no thankyou."  
AniXObi: "Ok, good. Let's get started."**

Arachne Ending

The two contenders stepped back to glimpse a proud look at each other. The people gasped in "Awh".

"They're both so beautiful." Exclaimed a woman to Arachne's right.

"I don't think I can decide." a young girl to Athena's left murmured.

"We can't ether." Two young boys shouted.

"Well, then I guess we might need help from some greater powers" Athena whispered, seemingly to no one in particular. That's when her golden inhuman like eyes rolled back into her skull and her lips started to move uncontrollably, as if she where reciting a spell of the underworld. "ROOMA TOOMAS CHAOS ZEUS, POSEIDON, APHRODITE, HADES." The sky shook, spitting out thunderbolts of brilliant white light. The atmosphere seemed to be screaming for mercy in the language known to the mortal as thunder. There was a massive "CRACK" as the heavenly realms spit wide open, revealing the chief god Zeus, the bright light that came off him amounted only to 1/5 of his full brilliants, temporarily blinding most of the humans waiting for the winner to be declared. Zeus descend to the earth on a cloud of pure silver with a look on his bearded face that said; what-do-you-want-I'm-busy. His un-kept lengthy gold hair framed his golden crown. While this spectacular event was taking place, 3 other supernatural phenomenons's also seemed to be happing as well. The sea turned dark blue, black almost, as the pleasant sweetly lapping waves turned into giant tsunamis, launching boats out of the sea and crashing up against one another. Spitting ships back up onto dry land and sending them crashing into houses, as if the sea was finally sick of their taste. Amongst all the waves there was one that seemed to have a silver lining and stood out from all the others as it rose to its full height of 100 feet up in the air, towering over everything in sight. The enormous wave split in the center to reveal Poseidon, God of the seas, in his water God form. The humanoid water figure, rode the wave-so expertly it seemed as though it was an extension of his own body-until the he had reached the shore line safely. Walking towards the crowd the humanoid figure morphed right before their very own eyes, into a human that resembled much of Zeus. Next the 3 Gods turned their heads simultaneously to rest their gaze upon Mt. Olympus, the humans following the immortals gaze and looked just in time to see a bright golden red light flash like a star on the top of the mountain. But as soon as it had appeared it vanished, racing down the side of Olympus and gaining speed as it flew down the mountain as if trying to win race against an invisible opponent. It seemed to be heading right towards them, some of the people in the crowd started to runaway from fright of being mauled over like tiny ants, but the Gods just stared at the light- that was now getting a little too close- unmoving as stone. The light went zooming straight past the three other gods and collected right in front of Arachne. The golden-red glow suddenly transformed into the Goddess Aphrodite and stood a mere 2 inches away form Arachne's face. The Goddess in her human form was said to be the most beautiful creature alive, with her long golden hair, her massive eyelashes, and her pink eyes. It was hard for Arachne to miss those legendary eyes when they seemed to be, in all their pinkness, boring right into Arachne's eyes and gnawing at the back of her skull. Their eyes locked, Arachne's clear blue eyes staring right in to Aphrodite's icy pink ones, for what seemed like and eternity. Almost at once, there was a loud rumble and the earth shook, tree's fell and rocks tumbled as the earth between the crowd of humans and the gods split. From the hole, hell it's self spewed out from the cracks in the earth. A raging wall of black fire emerged from the separation as Hades, God of the underworld, ascended for his home under the earth. Walking to join his brothers by the luminous tree, he stopped for a moment and looked at Arachne, and then the end of his lips curled up into a smile, displaying his charcoal black fangs. Aphrodite rolled her eyes in disgust when she realized he was checking Arachne out.

"Nice entrances to the land of the living,_ little_ brother!" Zeus mocked.

"Hey". Hades said a coy smile now played his lips. "You're just jealous because my entrance was better than yours." Now it was Athena's turn to roll her eyes.

"So she thought she was better than you, my dear Athena." Said Zeus, one eye brow raised slightly.

"No, not at all." Athena answered. "I know I'm better than this pitiful mortal, I only wanted to show this _Arachne_ how we Gods will not tolerate being place under the humans."

If there hadn't been a smile under the beard, there was certainly one now. "I see."

"Why have you called us sister?" Questioned Aphrodite, who had now tore her gaze from Arachne and now focused her icy stare on Athena. Her hands folded across her chest.

"I have called your presence so that you may judge whose weaving loom beholds the greatest treasure."

Poseidon, who had remained silent all until now, decided to jump into the conversation. "So you telling us, your self-esteem is so low that you had a contest with a mere mortal woman just to make sure that your skills are better than any humans. You tested your self against a human, because you didn't believe that your powers are greater than hers."

Athena shot Poseidon a murderous look. "I advise you to keep you mouth shut on such topics on as my self-esteem issues, fish-boy."

"Ooh! God fight!" Hades yelled. Raising his fists in the air and throwing back his head as if he were celebrating something. Arachne noticed that Hades looked at lot younger than his brothers did.

"Shut your face." said Aphrodite throwing a stone pebble at Hades, aimed for right in-between his deep black eyes. Of course, he ducked just in time to avoid the impacted.

"If you children are done playing now, shall we get this judging deal over with?" Zeus asked calmly.

All the gods' agreed at the same time. "Yes, of course!"

"Anything to get back down in the underworld" Hades complained. "It's too cold up here!"

After 1 hour of much thunder bolt fling and loud thunderous discussions. The Gods unwillingly, with much prompting from the crowd, made their decision. The winner was to be Arachne! Athena was overcome with jealousy but she was a God and had a good ways of hiding it. In Arachnes honor Athena created a new fantastic animal that could weave just as good as she could, but as Athena created this wonderful animal all of Arachne's real skills drained out into making it. Later, Athena explained to Arachne that every time a new animal is made, a power needs to be drained to make the new animal come to life and well Athena wasn't going to give up any of her power for Arachne. When it was done, all the Gods left the hill top and went back to where ever they had come from. Zeus back to the heavens, Poseidon back to the sea, Aphrodite to rest upon Mt. Olympus, and Athena just change back into the old hag she was when she first spoke to Arachne. The old women went walking down the road mumbling something about self-esteem issues and how the fish people better watch out. All the Gods had left, except for Hades, who then jumped down back into the hell hole he had come from. Arachne knew she had messed up big time, she had bragged, defied the Gods and now this was her reward; no skills at all. All she had now where these tiny little black ants with 8 legs, so she named them Arachnids-we now call them spiders today-and swore revenge against the Goddess Athena.

**AniXObi:" Thanks again for reading, this is my first fanfic so no flames plz!"  
Hades: " Owch! I'm still sore from being gagged and tossed. But thanks for letting me out of the closet."  
AniXObi: "Well you were, unfortunately, needed for this fanfiction so I had to let you out."  
Hades: "Do'h"  
AniXObi: "Ok well heart and review plz!"**


End file.
